Liebesbrief
by Ddai
Summary: Todo lo que en aquel entonces no le pudo decir lo dejó impreso en una carta con su nombre, aunque tal vez él nunca llegaría a leerla... Aún así con la esperanza de que quizás algún día la leerá se la dejó. AU Byakuyaxmuramasa ¡Feliz Cumple Neesama!


FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NEESAMA SAYA!

No es tan largo, pero salió desde mi corazón para ti, espero que lo disfrutes mucho ^^

Universo Alterno

ByakuyaxMuramasa

Medio Angs

Para todos los públicos

Bueno, ya han de saber de que se trata, es una carta redactada con sentimientos de uno por el otro, y para el que lea entre líneas hay un poco más que solo eso...

Creo que me quedó un poco OOC, pero pues ya me dirán ustedes si es de su gusto o no... [Para el record, lo hice de un solo tirón únicamente por mi querida Hermana Saya Sumeragi ^^]

Que lo disfruten y si tiene alguna duda para eso están los RR ^^ Nos leemos pronto

[ sí, ya sé que tengo fics atrasados, mi trabajo no me deja tiempo para casi nada, pero no podía quedarme sin hacerle este regalo a Neesama]

* * *

"**Liebesbrief''**

"_Añoro los años del ayer, cuando solo era un niño con tiempo para pensar en lo bueno que era vivir así… Vivir entre la brisa del verano y el pasto verde que quedaba de la primavera, pudiendo contemplar tu sonrisa matizada con los tonos naranjas del atardecer…_

_De verdad que fui feliz al verte levantarte tras cada golpe que la vida te daba, aunque en ese momento yo ignoraba cuanto había detrás de cada una de tus sonrisas, siempre adoré esa desfachatez con la que andabas en la vida y aún así te veías elegante._

_La forma en la que te girabas para ver hacia cualquier punto, o la manera altanera y arrogante en la que alzabas el mentón, el brillo de tus ojos color agua cuando sonreías de forma maliciosa, cuando hablabas en susurros de aquella venganza que tenías pendiente pero de la que no querías hacerme partícipe… Puedo asegurar que amaba cada gesto tuyo, cada palabra que salía de tus labios violáceos eran grabados en mi memoria, cada instante que pude mirarte se quedó guardado en mi interior…_

_Y aun cuando acepté la realidad de aquella fría mañana de otoño, mi infancia y juventud habían terminado, ya no era más ese niño de quince años que esperaba en aparente tranquilidad a que llegaras a desayunar conmigo, ya casi tenía dieciséis, dieciséis no es una edad en la que me podrías llamar adulto, mas para mí así lo fue, tú te fuiste sin decirme adiós, mi abuelo enfermó de gravedad y casi dos años de agonía pasaron para que finalmente descansara en paz, eso me hizo madurar y entender… Entender que tú no me querías a tu lado…_

_Los años pasaron haciendo lejanos mis recuerdos, dejó de dolerme tu ausencia y abandono, ahora solo recuerdo con nostalgia aquella tarde en que estábamos entrenando bajo los árboles de cerezo…_

_El viento sopló entre nosotros, agitando tu cabello castaño, sostenías la bokuto con gracia, pero con fuerza, sonreíste de aquella forma arrogante que hacía mi corazón saltar._

—_Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor—sentí temblar mis piernas pero me mantuve firme, esa vez te derrotaría, estaba obstinado a lograrlo aunque no pudiera moverme tres días por lo adoloridos que quedarían mis músculos después de forzarlos tanto._

_Corrí hacia ti con fuerza, decidido a darlo todo, golpeé con fuerza mi propia bokuto contra la tuya, fueron, al menos, cinco golpes seguidos los que arremetí en tu contra, pero hallaste un hueco en mi ataque y perdí de nuevo contra ti… Me dejé caer al pasto, me sentía terriblemente superado, siempre fui el mejor en todo, era el mas diestro con la bokuto, con mi propia Katana, el mejor en clase, tenía un historial impecable, pero no podía contra ti, no era lo suficientemente bueno para estar a tu altura y eso me frustraba, por eso me dejé caer sobre la verde hierva, respiraba agitadamente mientras sujetaba con fuerza mi espada de madera, lo intentaría de nuevo, una y otra vez hasta que pudiera vencerte…_

_Pero entonces pasó algo que no esperé nunca…_

—_Eres perseverante—tu voz me sacó de mi concentración sobre mi derrota y te miré, con cierta confusión, después de cada derrota mía tú solo te ibas unos pasos atrás y sin decir nada te recostabas contra el tronco del gran cerezo que nos daba sombra, pero ese día me elogiaste y eso era más de lo que yo hubiera pedido de ti, el siempre perfecto y silencioso "compañero" de entrenamiento._

—_No me cabe duda que en unos años serás mejor, mucho mejor que yo…—y mejor que __**él**__ pensé para mi mismo, porque quería ser mejor que aquel que te había destrozado, quería superar a ese "él" por quien tu lo hubieras dado todo, yo quería ser lo mas importante para ti…_

—_Byakuya…—mi nombre salió como un susurro y mi rostro seguramente se tiñó de carmín, era la primera vez que me llamabas por mi nombre, para ti siempre fui Kuchiki kun, en ese momento deseé con todo mi ser que me llamaras por mi nombre de pila cada vez que te refirieras a mí…_

_Te acercaste lentamente a mí, hasta que quedaste a solo un paso de mí, y te reclinaste, tan cerca que pude sentir tu respiración sobre mi rostro…_

—_Lo hiciste bien—susurraste con lentitud mientras me mirabas con un sentimiento que no pude entender, tal vez tenías lastima de mí o quizás ya había pensado en escapar y te sentías culpable, lo único que pude entender en el agua clara de tus ojos fue un poco de tristeza pero solo fue un instante, porque cerraste los ojos y te acercaste más a mí…_

_Tus labios fríos tocaron los míos mientras las sombras del atardecer se iban acentuando ante la partida del sol, me quede quieto por la sorpresa y después solo cerré mis ojos, dejándome llevar por esa calidez que emanabas pese a tu frió tacto, mi corazón golpeaba con fuerza dentro de mi y me pareció que el tiempo se detenía en ese atardecer en que me besaste por primera vez…_

_Solo te retiraste sin decirme más, ni darme tiempo a reaccionar, cuando fui conciente de lo que había pasado ya no estabas ahí, te busqué para decirte lo que sentía, para confesarte que soñaba contigo y para jurarte que yo nunca te lastimaría como lo hizo él, para pedirte que me dejaras tratar de ganar tu corazón, para verte, deseaba verte mas que nunca…_

_Pero esa fue la última vez que te vi, porque a la mañana siguiente ya te habías marchado._

_Lloré en silencio, lejos de todos, tu partida y frente a la gente me portaba como si nada me afectara, te esperé en ese mismo lugar por días, semanas, hasta que no pude más, la muerte de mi abuelo me hizo comprender que lo que nos une en esta vida es tan efímero como la vida misma pero que al mismo tiempo es tan valioso como cada recuerdo que compartimos, tanto buenos como malos, finalmente pude dejarte partir…_

_Dejé de esperarte debajo de aquel cerezo, dejé de llorar y de compadecerme en el dolor y pude entender que quizás no era mi egoísmo lo que necesitabas, no era lo que querías y no era egoísmo de tu parte, simplemente no querías que ninguno saliera herido…_

_Por eso mismo no te guardo rencor, por el contrario, atesoro cada sonrisa y cada recuerdo, en especial el de aquel beso, en mi memoria para los días de lluvia, mientras oigo aquella melodía que tanto disfrutabas cuando tu mismo mirabas los días grises de invierno…_

_No espero que leas esta carta nunca, porque no espero que regreses a este lugar, pero si algún vuelves y la lees quiero que sepas que no te odio ni te odié…_

_Te amé desde lo más profundo de mi alma de niño y te amaré hasta el último de mis días porque ese infante que fui a los quince años sigue dentro de mí, esperando a verte sonreír bajo el sol brillante del medio día, te amo como el hombre en el que me he convertido y lo seguiré haciendo porque contigo aprendí a tener fortaleza para mirar de frente a la adversidad, porque me regalaste los mejores días de mi vida y porque esos ojos tan claros son imposibles de olvidar…_

_Donde quiera que estés te deseo bienestar, espero que hallas vivido de la forma en la que deseabas hacerlo y que no tengas nada de que arrepentirte… Espero verte una ultima vez, aun cuando solo sea en un sueño, Muramasa._

_Kuchiki Byakuya_

* * *

Gracias por leer y nos lemos pronto, Neesama espero que lo hallas disfrutado mucho ^^


End file.
